Gary Fullbuster
|kanji = ゲーリー ・フルバスタ|rōmaji = Gērī Furubasutā}} Gary Fullbuster (ゲーリー ・フルバスタ Gērī Furubasutā) ''is the firstborn son of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser and brother of Silver Fullbuster. He is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild wherein he is a member of Team Nashi. Appearance Gary’s most prominent feature is his spiky-black colored hair as well as the '''Ice Devil Slayer' tattoo on his back. He has blue eyes, and a toned and muscular body. When he uses his magic, his hair changes into a white color, his back has the tattoo of a demon, and his eyes become a light blue with slitted pupils. Gary’s blue Fairy Tail guild mark is on his left pectoral. He does not consistently wear the same clothing, but is known for wearing cross-shaped earrings as well as a blue scarf given to him by his mother Juvia Lockser at a young age. Personality Gary has a laid-back attitude, like his father Gray Fullbuster, but he will get serious if a situation calls for it. He is seen to be quite kind and caring towards others. He deals with problems carefully and rationally. He is loyal to his comrades and guildmates, willing to die for them. Like his father, he inherited that habit of unconsciously removing his clothes, but unlike his father, he becomes conscious of his stripping in the middle of it and tries to stop it. As a young child, he fell in-love with Nashi Dragneel and shows that he cares for her deeply to the point of wanting her as a permanent partner. He enjoys her stubborn pride as well as teasing her. He shows his affections to her—much to the dismay of Nashi’s father Natsu Dragneel. He continuously tries to win Natsu’s approval, already winning over the approval of Lucy Heartfilia as well as Nashi’s brothers Igneel and Luke Dragneel and her sister Luna Dragneel, whom he cares for dearly. Gary is mostly reduced to a stuttering schoolboy whenever Nashi dresses up. When Gary allows his magic to take over, his personality changes as well as appearance. Rather than being kind and compassionate, he is cold-hearted and only cares for fighting. He is merciless on his enemies unless Nashi is there to calm him. Gary’s alternative self is ruthless, but does show loyalty to Fairy Tail, if only just. A big similarity between Gary and his alternative self is his love for Nashi is unchanging and he will do everything he must to protect her. History Gary was born before Gray and Juvia wedded. He was a curious and observant child, learning quicker than most children. It seemed at a young age he cared for Fairy Tail and only wanted everyone to be happy. As Gary grew older and Nashi was born, he had a strange fascination for Nashi, which Natsu greatly disliked. At eight, his Devil Slayer Magic once took over his body to bring out his alternate persona. He destroyed a city with his Magic. Gray helped Gary harness his Magic, but Gary never forgot how many lives he endangered and nearly took because he couldn’t keep in control. His younger brother Silver helped him accept his loss of control and move on, however. As Gary grew into a teenager, he was drawn to Nashi more often. During an S-Class Promotional Trial when both he and Nashi competed, he won at the age of 16. Magic and Abilities Demon Immunity (悪魔免疫''ーAkuma men'eki): Allows the user to have a natural immunity to demonic curses or magic, to which the extent of the immunity relies upon the magic of the user. Because of Gary’s Magic and training, he has a powerful Demonic tolerance. However, if overwhelmed with Dark Magic, he could possibly turn into a demon himself. He must always have something to remind him of his humanity, which is his scarf as well as Nashi. '''Cold Resistance': Gary is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks. However, unlike Gray, Gary did not have to become resistant due to Ice-Magic Magic. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. * Freeze: Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability. Ice Devil Slayer Magic ''(氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gary can manifest at will which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior, as it cannot be thawed easily, even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gary inherited his father’s power, unlike how Gray got his magic by his father Silver Fullbuster giving it to him upon his passing. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori). It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic. Gary trains using his magic with Gray, but also with the aid of Porlyusica. When using his magic fully, Gary's hair will turn a shining silver, his eyes a glowing blue and the tattoo will glow silver. * '''Instantaneous Freeze': One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gary creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gary was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat demons as well as one of the Seven Princes. * Ice Devil's Rage (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Gary releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (氷魔零ノ破弓 Hyōma Zero no Hakyū): Gary creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. Enhanced Durability: Gary has displayed tremendous durability during battle. He manages to continue fighting even when he has taken damage from multiple magic blasts and hits. Enhanced Agility: Gary has shown to be very fast and agile. Enhanced Strength: Gary has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown punching away stones turning an avalanche and picking up Nashi and throwing her yards away before he was attacked by a demon. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gary possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Ice Devil Slayer